There has been used a key-less entry system for improving usability of vehicles. Namely in the key-less entry system, a door can be locked and unlocked by operating an operator provided as an electronic key in the remote control mode, so that the door can be operated without inserting a key into a key hole provided on the door.
In relation to the key-less entry system, for instance, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-112071 proposes a method of utilizing the key-less entry system for home automation by detecting a remote control system generated by operating an electronic key to detect arrival of a user and switching setup of interior facilities such as interior lighting.
A driver of a vehicle sometimes hopes to enjoy music contents or video contents while driving the vehicle. Further a driver checks electronic mails and further checks various types of documents. In the cases as described above, because a car for company use is used by a plurality of users, it is required to prepare various types of information to satisfy needs of the users.
Currently, there is only one method available for providing various types of information to a user on a vehicle, and in this method the user accesses servers or the like via, for instance, a mobile telephone network so that desired information is downloaded in response to operations of the user on a vehicle.
It would be more convenient, if information can be provided to vehicles without requiring any specific operation by a user.